


Destiel Smut

by damiensirius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a really small ficlet from my Instagram account.<br/>Totally Smut.<br/>Searching a plot is senseless here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Smut

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for eventual mistakes. Feel free to tell me if you find some.

"Dean... what... what if your brother... comes back?" Castiel gasped breathless.  
Dean just shut the bathroom door with his foot, not stopping kissing Castiel's neck.  
"Problem solved," he murmured and lifted Castiel up and placed him on the washing machine.  
"Are... you sure?" Castiel asked and moaned in the next second, when Dean bite the place right above his collar bone.  
"Yes," Dean groaned. "I am sure." He tugged Castiel's boxer briefs down and let them fall down to the floor.   
Dean wraped gently his hand around Castiel's dick and began jerking him off. Castiel's head fell back and his fingers clenched in Dean's shoulder. A loud moan escaped his lips and he rocked his hips against Deans hand. Dean bend forward to kiss Castiel's neck and his chest. "Dean..." Castiel moaned. "I... need you." He pulled Dean's face closer and kissed him passionately. "Inside me."  
Dean smirked and kissed Castiel, while he unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them together with his underwear down to the floor. He turned around and took the lube out of the bathroom cabinet, before he turned back around to Castiel. Dean grabbed Castiel's thighs and pulled him closer, so that Castiel could only hold himself on the washing machine with his hands and the small of his back. Dean squeezed some of the lube on his hand and then rubbed over his own dick a few times.  
When he was all lubed up, he gently pushed himself inside Castiel. They both moaned and Dean dug his fingers in Castiel's thighs. "You are so tight," he moaned while he slowly began thrusting. "So perfect." Castiel's eyes rolled back and he bit his lip, trying not to moan too loud. Dean grabbed Castiel's dick again, continuing to jerk him off.  
"Dammit Dean," Cas moaned and moved his lips, trying to rock against Dean's hand and dick alternately. He was close to his climax. So close...  
Dean's thumb glided gauzy over the sensizive head of Castiel's cock and in this moment he came. He almost screamed Dean's name and his eyes rolled back while he shot thick squirts of his come all over Dean's hand and his stomach.  
Dean's orgasm came only seconds later. His fingers clenched in Castiel's hips and he thrusted harder and harder until he nearly collapsed. When he was done, he just stood there for a while, his forearms on the washing machine and his head leaning against Castiel's shoulder.  
"This was incredible, Dean," Castiel murmured with a rough voice and chuckled.  
"Uh-huh." Dean raised his head to kiss Castiel, his tongue moving tiredly around his. "I love you, Cas," he mumbled.   
"Love you too, Dean."


End file.
